marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Robert Downey Jr.
'Robert Downey Jr. '''wurde am am 4. April 1965 in New York geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. Leben Kindheit und Jugend '''Robert Downey Jr. '''wurde als zweites Kind des Underground-Regisseurs Robert Downey Senior und der Schauspielerin Elsie Downey (geb. Ford) geboren. Er wuchs mit seiner älteren Schwester Allyson in Greenwich Village, New York auf. Der Familienname lautete eigentlich Elias, aber Robert Downey senior nahm als 15-Jähriger den Nachnamen seines Stiefvaters an, als er in die Armee eintrat. Downey wuchs in den späten Sechzigern und Siebzigern in einem unkonventionellen Elternhaus, inmitten der alternativen New Yorker Filmszene auf. Bereits als Kind übernahm er kleine Rollen in den Filmen seines Vaters. Sein Filmdebüt hatte er als Fünfjähriger in der absurden Komödie Pound, in der alle Schauspieler Hunde darstellten; zwei Jahre später spielte er in dem surrealistischen Film Greaser's Palace seines Vaters mit. In der freizügigen Umgebung seiner Kindheit kam er auch früh mit Drogen in Berührung. In seiner Familie „gab es immer eine Menge Haschisch und Kokain“ und sein Vater erlaubte ihm erstmals Marijuana auszuprobieren, als er sechs Jahre alt war. Laut Downey entwickelten Drogen sich zu einem emotionalen Band zwischen ihm und seinem Vater. „Wenn ich und mein Vater zusammen Drogen nahmen, dann war das, als ob er damit seine Liebe zu mir ausdrückte – auf die einzige Art, die er kannte. Schließlich betrank Downey sich jede Nacht und machte „tausende Anrufe auf der Suche nach Drogen.“ Nachdem seine Eltern sich 1978 scheiden ließen, zog er mit seinem Vater nach Los Angeles, wo er die Santa Monica High School besuchte und einigen seiner zukünftigen Schauspielkollegen begegnete, u. a. Sean Penn. 1982 brach er die Schule ab und zog zurück nach New York zu seiner Mutter, um eine Schauspielkarriere zu beginnen. Seit 2013 ist Robert Downey Jr. mit einem Einkommen von 75.000.000 USD. der bestbezahlteste Schauspieler Hollywoods. Filmografie *1970: Pound *1972: Greaser's Palace *1983: Baby It's You *1984: Moving in - Eine fast intakte Familie (Firstborn) *1985: Tuff Turf *1985: Deadwait *1985: L.I.S.A. – Der helle Wahnsinn (Weird Science) *1986: Mach’s noch mal, Dad (Back to School) *1987: Jack, der Aufreißer (The Pickup Artist) *1987: Unter Null (Less Than Zero) *1988: Ein himmlischer Liebhaber (Chances Are) *1988: Die Generation von 1969 (1969) *1988: Johnny be Good (Johnny Be Good) *1989: Das dreckige Spiel (True Believer) *1990: Air America *1991: Lieblingsfeinde – Eine Seifenoper (Soapdish) *1992: Chaplin *1993: 4 himmlische Freunde (Heart and Souls) *1993: Short Cuts *1994: Natural Born Killers *1994: Nur für Dich (Only You) *1994: Julius Caesar Superstar (Hail Caesar) *1995: Restoration – Zeit der Sinnlichkeit (Restoration) *1995: Familienfest und andere Schwierigkeiten (Home for the Holidays) *1995: Richard III. *1997: One Night Stand *1997: Gingerbread Man (The Gingerbread Man) *1997: Hugo Pool *1997: Ein Mann für zwei (Two Girls and a Guy) *1998: Auf der Jagd (U.S. Marshals) *1999: Friends and Lovers *1999: Bowfingers große Nummer (Bowfinger) *1999: Black and White (Black and White) *1999: Jenseits der Träume (In Dreams) *2000: Die WonderBoys (Wonder Boys) *2000–2002: Ally McBeal (Fernsehserie) *2003: The Singing Detective *2003: Gothika *2004: Eros *2005: Game 6 – Das Leben ist ein Spiel! (Game 6) *2005: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang *2005: Good Night, and Good Luck. *2005: Family Guy (Serie, Stimme) *2006: A Scanner Darkly – Der dunkle Schirm (A Scanner Darkly) *2006: Kids – In den Straßen von New York (A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints) *2006: Fell – Eine Liebesgeschichte (Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus) *2006: Shaggy Dog – Hör mal wer da bellt (The Shaggy Dog) *2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers (Zodiac) *2007: Glück im Spiel (Lucky You) *2008: Iron Man *2008: Der unglaubliche Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) *2008: Charlie Bartlett *2008: Tropic Thunder *2009: Der Solist (The Soloist) *2009: Sherlock Holmes *2010: Iron Man 2 *2010: Liebe, oder lieber doch nicht *2010: Stichtag (Due Date) *2011: Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows) *2012: Marvel´s The Avengers *2013: Iron Man 3 *2014: Kiss the Cook *2014: Der Richter - Recht oder Ehre *2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron *2016: The First Avenger: Civil War *2017: Spider-Man: Homecoming *2018: Avengers: Infinity War *2018: All Star Weekend *2019: The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle *2019: Avengers 4 *2020: Sherlock Holmes 3 Trivia * Wegen eines Iron-Man-Comics wurde Robert Downey Jr. als 16-jähriger für einen Tag der Schule verwiesen. Er hatte einem Mitschüler den Comic weggenommen, ihn als Nerd beschimpft und das Heft zerissen. Ironischerweise ist heute eine seiner größten Rollen die des Iron Mans. * Robert Downey Jr. und James Spader, die Originalstimme von Ultron, spielten bereits mehrmals in den selben Filmen mit, z. B. auch in ''Tuff Turf aus dem Jahre 1985, wo man den Text "The New Avengers" als Grafitti auf einer Wand sehen kann. pl:Robert Downey Jr. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich